Ibonn-Dread War
Lead-Up During 2010, a number of events between Ibonn and it's southern neighbor, The Dread Empire, and the small nation of Roxas to the west had come to the breaking point after the FEB-Thessaly war. Imperial Motivations During May 2010, a number of DIASO(Dread Imperial Army Special Operations) missions were underway around Ibonn and Roxas with the pretext of planting evidence so TDE could declare war on Ibonn and occupy it. While most of these were small and only involved fake military plans and whatnot, a mission conducted by the Black Berets successfully planted a small nuclear warhead on an Ibonnese freighter and this was enough for TDE to begin sanctions and manipulating FEB to go to war. The second most important was the killing of the Roxonian Minister of Defense which was carried out by the Black Berets yet again. Invasion Of Roxas On June 9'th, Ibonn invaded Roxas and this began the Dread-Ibonn war. An Ibonnese army rolled towards Skyscraper City with plans to knock Roxas out of the war. This action was countered by the 9'th Imperial Army who fought a tactical retreat to the city where the Roxonian army had re-grouped. By the time the Ibonnese had arrived, Skyscraper City was turned into a rushed fortress and with the combined might of the majority of the Roxonian army and at least 15 DIA divisions, the Ibonns were quickly crushed and surrounded. Much to Keepers dismay instead of attempting a breakout most surrenderd. The aftermath of the Roxas campaign was crippling for Roxas and Ibonn, though at least 20 Ibonnese divisions were still within Roxas, many had to be pulled back due to a DIA offensive in the south which was threatining to reach Imperial Village, capital of Ibonn. The DIA counterattack was stalled when the second Skyscraper City offensive came, the DIA was forced to withdraw 3 divisions from the southern front and move them west which caused the offensive to grind to a halt. The second battle for Skyscraper City was much faster than the first, with the 12'th Imperial Army surrounding the City while the Roxonians held the interior of the city. The Ibonnese 3'rd Shock Army was surrounded on the 27'th of June and had to fight a breakout action through the Imperial lines, which led to massive casualties. After the failure to take Skyscraper City and with Imperial forces moving in from the north and south, all remaining Ibonnese units in Roxas were ordered to fall back to there nation and begin digging in and await the inevitable. Invasion Of Ibonn On July 5'th, the Imperial counter attack was continued as the 222'nd Airborne division landed deep behind Ibonns lines and began there assigned task of disrupting enemy communications. At the same time the largest air sortie in Imperial history, nearly every aircraft in the DIAF set off from there respective bases and began to bombard Imperial Village with over 50 tons of explosives. July 8'th saw a large DIA assault as the 9'th and 12'th Imperial armies began the push from the west, joined by the 14'th Imperial Army from the south. Though the assault in the west was largely stalled by the main Ibonnese army, the 14'th in the south began an lightning push and linked up with the 222'nd on July 12'th. Category:Wars